


maybe not perfect

by Nyoomboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, self indulgent, they fuck but it's vaguely described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoomboy/pseuds/Nyoomboy
Summary: Gavin frequently feels inferior to everyone around him, human or android. Richard (RK900) has had enough of quietly soothing Gavin through his crises and decides to do more with his help.





	maybe not perfect

In the dark of the apartment, Richard held a drunk, sobbing Gavin in his arms.

“You’re fuck-ing perfect. Look at me: an ugly piece of shit,” Gavin dropped his head against Richard’s shoulder.

The android sat quietly, rubbing a flat, heavy palm along Gavin’s back, attempting to soothe him through his crisis. Gavin often had fits about how inferior he felt to Richard, to androids, to his own human peers, and Richard was the only one to ever see him in this state.

All Richard had ever done before was silently soothe, never saying a word in agreement or denial, letting Gavin work through it on his own. But each time, Gavin’s words cut him deeper, searching for that part of him that would finally crack and respond. Tonight was when he reached his breaking point.

“Gavin,” his voice was soft, but it was startling to him in the quiet of the room. “I’m just parts and programming. If I neglect to run my diagnostics every other day and fail to update my system software, I’m nothing. I’m a...machine. Machines break without maintenance...”

Gavin weakly punched Richard, muttering a “phuck” under his breath. “You’re–you’re on top of your game even when broken.”

Richard shifted, moving Gavin with him. “I’m not perfect. I don’t believe I’m perfect,” the android admitted. “Would perfect put up with you?”

A breathy laugh broke from Gavin. “Shut up.”

The android brushed soft fingers over the faded scars near Gavin’s lips. “Do you want me to tell you you’re perfect?”

Against his shoulder, he felt Gavin nod.

“Gavin, you’re perfect,” he whispered in his ear.

Richard wanted to tell him he loved his drive and determination, loved his scars and his rough attitude and the way fat and muscle sat around his body. But it wasn’t what Gavin needed to hear. Keeping it simple and restrained to just breathing the words “you’re perfect” along his skin was the catharsis Gavin would need.

The praise turned to gentle fingers tugging clothes off and brushing over bare skin. He slowly explored his favorite body, paying more attention to spots he knew troubled Gavin. He kissed and licked over Gavin’s skin, relishing in the quiet, breathy moans.

The slowness and gentleness turned heated and Gavin gasped a desperate “please.”

Long fingers were brought to his mouth and he licked greedily, anticipation rising when they were drawn away and pressed inside him. Richard knew the right places and Gavin nearly begged for him to move on.

Fingers turned to pressure that gave way to pleasure, Gavin mewling softly at the sensation and praising compliments. Richard moved slow at first, but soon matched the rhythm that Gavin set.

They rocked together, Richard following where Gavin led him.

The tenseness Gavin had built up from his earlier emotions had him craving release sooner. He wrapped his legs around Richard’s waist, drawing him even closer with each thrust, soaking up the sensations and eventually arching his back and moaning long and slow with his orgasm, dragging Richard along with him.

“You’re perfect, Gavin,” the android muttered, his usual smooth voice sounding ragged. Gavin’s only response was a satisfied humming in the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to bust something out for the dbh community finally, and ended up with this. I have a bunch of other in-progress fics with a similar plot, some of them with a reversed point of view where Richard/Nines feels inferior and less than perfect.
> 
> Anyways, this was pretty quick and more emotional, so if the quality is lacking, that's why.  
> I might rewrite it, but in the meantime, I hope this short was good.  
> (Edited for grammar errors Nov. 29, 2018.)


End file.
